Sam and Will, Burning Passion
by NannallyRose
Summary: Sam feels this drving need to be taken by his lover, Will. BoyXboy If you don't like it, don't read it. Please review and let me know if I didn't edit something correctly.


I watched as Will effortlessly ran around the track, breaking record after record. His dark brown hair flew off his face, the cool air drying the nonexistent sweat. I smiled, as he passed the finish line and skidded to a halt, knowing he could have gone many more laps. Girls swarmed around him, swooning and trying to win him over. It wasn't working. He couldn't have cared less about them. Instead, he looked to me, grinning. I gave him a knowing smile, and motioned with my hands for him to join me. I have a blue Gatorade (his favorite) and a tuna sandwich, which my mom prepared for him. He broke lose from the clingy girls and jogged to the bleachers to sit with me. He quickly guzzled down the Gatorade and ate the sandwich in three heaping bites, then grinned at me, his teeth blue and full of fish. I laughed, reveling in this happy feeling.

"How'd I do?" He asked, caring only for my opinion, and completely ignoring the girls' erratic cheers and applause.  
"Amazing, as always. You never cease to amaze me, Ya' know that?" he threw his head back, and gave a full hearty laugh, that only bubbles up when I'm around (Or so his mom tells me).

"Sam, let's get outta here!" he whined. I stood and grabbed all his trash, knowing he wouldn't and headed down the stairs. I threw his stuff away and headed for my car, knowing full well what was in store for me.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Will breathed huskily into my ear. I gave a low moan as he applied the cold lubricant to my throbbing hole, then to his erect cock. He slowly entered me, letting me get accustomed to his size. I cried out as he suddenly plunged himself deep inside me.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't hold back today." He began a fast, hard pace that made me cum almost instantly. I tangled my fingers in his silky hair, loving the feel of him inside me.

He shot his load in my tight folds, moaning. He collapsed into me, panting.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted you today. God, I got a hard on in English thinking of you!" I laughed as he rolled over, pulling out of me.

"How'd you get rid of it?" I whispered, suddenly afraid for him.

"I imagined Mrs. Hannaly naked." I burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, and tried unsuccessfully not to imagine that.

"And that worked?" I asked, breathless.

"Instantly. Talk about a boner- killer!" I laughed some more.

"Ughhh! Sam! You made me hard again!" He whined some more, knowing already I'd give him what he wanted. He pushed himself back into my awaiting folds, and made me hard again too. We could go on like that for hours, never tiring of each other. That's just how we are.

We were fourteen the first time we had sex. It was unintended, of course. It just happened. We'd been assigned clean- up in the boys locker room (which is ten times worse that you think) and then we'd suddenly began making out. We had hot, driving sex, that would have made anyone horny. After that, well, we could never get away from civilization fast enough, to make love. And God knows, we did it all the time. Still do.

"_Will?" I whispered. I stared at him for a long moment, trying to determine the meaning of his kiss. Then, once again, his lips covered mine. My body reacted to his in an instant. His hand slid up my shirt, and his fingers found my erect nipples. He pinched and teased them, until my cock was practically bursting. He slipped the shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor, followed by his. He pulled me hard against him, his fingers digging into my back. He fumbled with my zipper, finally just pulling my pants down my legs. I did the same for him. _

"_Will, we need lotion, or else it wont fit." He got up and went to his locker, and came back with the flower scented lotion his mom likes to sneak into his bag. He applied it slowly, slipping his fingers into me, searching for my sweet spot. At fourteen, Will is not a virgin. I am, unfortunately. I cried out as his fingers drove me to a hard orgasm. He smiled. He then pushed himself in. _

"_Will! It hurts!" I cried out in agony as he slowly began moving himself. _

"_It'll start to feel better. I promise" he told me, his face stricken as I continued to cry out in pain. _

_I thought it would feel good. It doesn't. It hurts. Bad. _

"_I'm sorry" Will moaned as he hardened inside me. He began a fast, hard pace that sent my head reeling. Tears came to my eyes and slipped down my cheeks, as he continued. _

"_Will!" I yelped as he squirted inside me. _

"_Sam… you're so… tight." He panted. He hardened again. He moved to pull out, but I rolled us over so I was on top. I slowly moved up and down, feeling him harden even more. _

"_Sam, Harder!" He whimpered. I forced myself to go even slower. _

"_Unnnn! Harder!" he pleaded. I went even slower, knowing I was driving him mad. His hands came down on my hips, lifting me slightly. His hips rocked upward into mine. He pounded himself into me with all his force. I cried out as we came together, not even noticing when the pain evaporated, leaving me with a sweet, hot pleasure. _

I jerked awake, my cock so hard it hurt. Will was curled asleep beside me, his hair falling into his beautiful face. I slipped my hand into my boxers and cradled my hard sex. I stroked the head, the skin pulled so tight, I felt like it would rip. I squirted into my hand, my hardness not leaving. Shit.

I looked to Will, his eyes shut, his breathing even. Dead asleep. I removed myself from the blankets, and Will's arm.

"Where're you going?" Will asked me, his voice husky with sleep. I hardened even more. I gave a whimper and he shot upright.

"What?" He said, suddenly alert.

"Ah… I'm… hard." I said sheepishly, knowing I looked needy. He gave a sleepy laugh that made me even harder. I curled in on myself, the hard on now painful.

"Will, it's not funny!" I whined. "It hurts" I admitted. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and kicked off the blanket.

"Lemme see." He whispered. I pulled down my boxers, and my cock almost hit my belly button.

"Oh shit! I've never seen you so worked up! What happened?" He said, loudly.

"Shhh! My parents are downstairs!" I shushed him. "I had a dream about our first time, it made me hard." He laughed again, and pulled me too him, his hand clamping down on my sex. I moaned as he stroked me. He lied me back down, and pulled my boxers the rest of the way off. His finger found my hole and he whistled.

"You are so wet!" he whispered. "Just like a girl!" He smiled at me.

"That's not funny!" I yelped as he inserted his finger.

"I don't think we're gonna need any lube." He declared.

"Will, please! Just put it in already!" I begged him, my voice hushed.

"You have to be quiet!" he told me, his hands pulling down his boxers. I hardened even more when I saw how hard he was. He positioned himself at my entrance and thrust himself inside. I came with a small cry.

"Man, you are so horny! You came just because I entered you!" he whispered excitedly.

"Just shut up and fuck me," with a growl, he pounded into me, muffling my cries with his finger in my mouth. He hit my prostate over and over, making me cum again and again. Finally my hard on was no more and I fell into a deep sleep, curled into the love of my life.


End file.
